This invention relates to wireless data communication systems. Such systems are currently used in retail stores, warehouses and health care facilities to enable communication between a central data processing system and fixed or portable terminal units. Such units typically include point-of-sale terminals, personal computers, laptop or notebook personal computers, smaller pen terminals, personal communicators and bar code scanners. One such system which is currently available is the Spectrum 24 System, available from Symbol Technologies, Inc., assignee of this application. The Spectrum 24 System is designed to conform to the IEEE Standard 802.11 and provides a wireless local area network which operates in the 2.4 GHZ frequency band using frequency-hopping, spread-spectrum signaling format. A typical system will include at least one, and typically more than one access point, each of which is capable of providing full duplex data communication to a plurality of associated mobile units and communicating data between those units and a central processor over a wired network. Data communication is provided over 79 discrete frequency channels, with each access point having a unique frequency hop pattern among those channels, selected from 66 hop sequences at a hop-rare of 10 hops per second, wherein the hop sequence is separately synchronized by each access point. The system uses GFSK modulation for data transmission at a data rate of 1 Mbps per channel.
This invention also relates to paging systems, wherein a user is provided with a small, palm-size receiver that responds to a broadcast signal and receives a data message, usually comprising a telephone number to be called by the user. Enhanced paging systems may also provide alphanumeric data messages.
In a business environment using a wireless data communication system, it is possible to send page-like messages to wireless computer terminals. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,458, wherein there is described a system utilizing wireless communication between a single central station and terminals, such as personal computers, portable computers, notebook computers, personal intelligent communicators, portable wireless terminals and the like, wherein the terminals are programmed to provide a Ivirtualk paging function.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,233 describes a system wherein such terminals are arranged to provide voice communication with the central station. As described, data communications are interrupted to enable the system to enter a voice communication mode.
The known systems provide a sophisticated level of data communication, enabling the user of a mobile terminal to manually enter data via a keyboard for communication to the central processor. In many cases it is impractical to provide a sophisticated mobile terminal unit to every employee because of cost considerations, and it is often inconvenient to require a user to carry about a bulky terminal, when only limited message communications are required for the particular user to carry out his or her duties.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide highly portable and simplified data communication devices for use in conjunction with a wireless data communication network, Such devices may be simplified paging devices, or may be message units that provide a paging function as well as limited and specific data communications from the user to the central station to signal time card transactions, emergencies, etc. In one embodiment the mobile unit provides voice messaging or voice communications over the data channel without interrupting the normal data handling routine. In another configuration the system can provide added paging communications to a portable bar-code scanner, to enable message signalling to the user. In a still further embodiment, the user can be provided with a message on a separate high-resolution display.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a portable mobile paging unit for use with a wireless data communication system, which includes at least one access point for radio data communication between a central processor and terminals. In a preferred embodiment, the mobile paging unit is devoid of manual data entry devices and includes a radio communication module arranged to associate with a selected access point of the data communications systems and conduct data communication therewith. The radio communication portion is arranged to receive data communication signals representing alphanumeric messages, and provide received messages to a controller for display on a paging unit display. There is also provided an annunciator or buzzer for signaling that a message has been received.
In accordance with the invention there is further provided an improved wireless optical code scanning device, wherein said device includes an optical code scanner and a two-way radio communication module for communicating with a central station through a data communication network. The improved scanner is arranged to receive and display alphanumeric paging messages from the central station and for providing audio or vibrational signals to a user that a paging message has been received.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a simplified mobile data communications unit having a display and being devoid of manual data entry devices. The unit includes a display and a control unit. The control unit is programmed to provide a plurality of predetermined alphanumeric messages on the display. Controls, such as push buttons, are provided for selecting at least one of the predetermined messages and functions. A radio module is provided for sending the selected message to a central station. The unit may be further arranged to received alphanumeric messages from the central station, to display the received messages on the display and to provide an annunciation that a message has been received.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a mobile data communications unit having a first low resolution display and a second high-resolution display. A radio communications module receives data messages and control signals designating the display to be used for the data. The data is routed to the appropriate display and the user is signaled that a message has been received.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention there is provided a mobile voice communications unit for use in a wireless data communication system. The voice communications unit communicates to associate itself with an access point of the system and receives data packets representing voice messages and converts the data packets into audio signals. In a preferred arrangement the voice communication unit also converts voice signals into data packets for transmission over the wireless data communication system to the central unit.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further objects, reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and its scope will be pointed out in the appended claims.